


Genderbend

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Closeted Character, F/F, Genderbend, Heavy sexual issues discussed lightly, Sexually abusive behaviour, everything’s the same expect the genders, no actual mentions of Ladybug and Chatnoir but I like to picture them existing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435864
Kudos: 67





	Genderbend

The sand was warm on Adrianne Agreste’s feet as she sat back under the shade of a beach umbrella. She was sporting a white one piece and matching pair of sandals , all a part of her Mother’s newest Summer swimwear line.

“Hey, Adribabe!” A familiar voice called loudly. Adrianne stiffened viability at the voice, she turned her head to see her childhood friend, Chadwick Bourgeois.

“Hey, Chad.” She smiled, tensely. She felt herself reaching for her beach bag and placed it on her lap, covering herself up temporarily while she searched for her matching white beach kaftans, just to cover up more. She liked Chad, he was her first ever friend but after they had gotten into their teenage years and puberty started, he treated her as an object that he owned and it made her super uncomfortable. Especially because being the Mayor’s son, he always got what he wanted and he never took no for an answer.

“You are looking as fine as ever!” He smirked, his blue eyes shamelessly roaming up and down her body. She just smiled tightly at his ‘compliment’ “come and join me in the water?”

Red flags went off in Adrianne’s mind, that was a big no-no.

“I can’t, Mother doesn’t want me getting burnt, I have a big photoshop coming up.” She smiled, hoping that he’ll fall for it. He looked at her for a second before furrowing his brow.

“Why did you wear such a revealing swimsuit?” He sneered, Adrianne could already tell his temper was building from her rejection.

“I’m promoting Agreste’s new swimwear.” She smiled sweetly, it technically wasn’t a lie and he had to see logic to that.

“Well what better way to show it off then In the water?” He smirked, leaning over her. She yelped a little at his close approximately.

“I can’t get-“

“Sunburned, I know, luckily for you they invented sunscreen.”

Adrianne was at a loss for words, she really didn’t know what to say back to him. All her excuses were undid by him and she really didn’t want to say no to him directly, no one wanted to start a Bourgeois tantrum.

“Hey, Adrianne!” Another familiar male voice called, this time she relaxed as she recognized the voice as one of her best friends, Alan Césaire and his girlfriend, Adrianne’s bestest friend, Nina Lahiffe.

Chad stiffened as he saw Alan approach, it wasn’t a secret that Alan couldn’t stand Chad, he was stuck up, overbearing, bossy and perverted. He was constantly harassing his best mate, Marin years before Adrianne and Alan moved to their school.

“Alan, Nina.” Chad sneered as the couple walked over to them, hands intertwined. Nina instantly let go of her boyfriends hand and came to Adrianne’s aid, sitting next to her and placing a hand in her arm for comfort. She knew more then anyone else what a pushy, perverted pig he could be and how much Adrianne was scared to be alone with him in fear of something terrible happening.

“Hey, Chad. Sorry to be a bother but Adrianne actually promised to hang out with us today.” Alan smirked, “isn’t that right Adrianne?” He gave a pointed look to her and Nina.

“Oh shoot! Yes, I totally forgot.” The blonde haired girl played along. Chad watched with annoyance as all 3 teens started “remembering” all the plans they had made.

“Whatever, Samuel, lets go!” He snapped as he turned on his heel and marched towards the water. Samuel, a timid redhead also known as Chads best friend, scurried after him.

“Jeesh.” Alan muttered, arms folded over his toned chest. “What a brat.”

“Are you okay?” Nina whispered, her golden brown eyes filled with concern. Adrianne nodded, glad that her friends had her back. She looked up at the two and smiled before realising someone was missing.

“Where Marin?” She asked, confused. Marin was a very shy and clumsy boy and in social situations he was normally found right by Alan’s side. A smirk covered Alan’s face at her question.

“Gotta crush do ya, Agreste?” He teased. Adrianne blushed, not because she actually harboured any feelings for him but out of sheer embarrassment, Alan hasn’t been sly with all his comment, she knew Marin fancied her. Unfortunately for the kind boy and Chad alike, Adrianne didn’t fancy boys.

“You know that answer to that.” Adrianne deadpanned.

Alan opened his mouth, ready to tease the girl again but Nina shot him the dirtiest look ever causing him to clamp his mouth closed.

“Look, speaking of Marin here he comes now. Oh, Lucia is with him.” Nina smile, waving enthusiastically to the pair of teens walking their way.

Adrianne looked up from her hands to see Marin walking towards them an older girl at his side. The blonde model couldn’t help the blush that dusted her cheeks as she took in the ‘lucia’ girl’s appearance. She had a messy, black bob cut. The ends of her hair dyed blue. She had bright blue eyes that shone brighter than any other pair she had ever seen. She wore board shorts and an old band tee as bather, not showing off her figure like the rest of their peers, yet something about that made her even more beautiful, more alluring to Adrienne.

“H-hey, Adrianne!” Marin stuttered when he finally stood in front of them. Adrianne waved back at the boy, not saying a word, silenced by Lucia’s pure present. Marin didn’t seem to mind, blushing at the simple attention from the girl. Lucia furrowed her eyebrows at Marin, looking back and forth between his blush face and Adrienne's lack of proper attention. It didn’t take long for the girl to access the situation, realisation crossing her features. She looked upset for a second before taking a deep breath and smile down at Adrianne who was still staring intensely at her.

“Hi, I’m Lucia Couffine, Jonathan’s older sister.” She smiled, introducing herself to Adrianne. The blonde girl blushed darker as she realised who this girl was, this girl was Jonathan’s 18 year old sister! The one that was a guitarist in a real band and was a total badass. She felt her heart beat harder and fasting, she really should reply right about now.

“I’m Adrianne Agreste, it’s very (VERY) nice to meet you.” She smiled brightly up at the girl, not one of her fake, modelling smiles but a genuine smile that made her whole being feel like it was shiny. Lucia froze this him, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. Holy shit, she looks so pure when she smiles! Lucia found butterflies erupting in her chest making her freeze, that wasn’t good. She nervously smiled at the girl as she awkwardly begged someone else to start a conversation, just wanting to get lost in her own thoughts. Luckily for her Alan and Marin started to chat straight away, giving her time to think without being rude to anyone around her.

She had recognised the name straight away, Agreste, Gabrielle Agreste’s Daughter, the supermodel. She didn’t know much about her, fashion clearly not being her thing, she glanced down at her attire suddenly feeling self conscious wearing something like this in the presence of a fashion icon.

“Luci? luci? Lucia.” A voice yelled in her face, she squealed as she jumped. Laughter erupted around her causing her to blush, she looked to her left to see Marin. Was he the one trying to get her attention.

“Yeah?” She asked, as she regained her cool.

“Alan and I are going for a swim are you coming?” Lucia grinned, excited to go and mess around in the water for a few hours but found herself faltering, what was Adrianne going to do? She turned a shy gaze towards the girl who was talking to Nina.

“You wanna hang with the girls? All good, join us after if you want.” With that Marin and Alan waves goodbye and had a race to the shoreline. Lucia watched the completely horrified that Marin would actually leave her with strangers! Well technically not, she had met Nina a few times when she joined Alan, Marin and herself, from what she could tell she was a sweet girl.

“Are you going chill with us?” Nina asked happily, Lucia just nodded her head. “Sweet.” Nina smiled, nudging Adrienne's side, the model just blushed hard.

“Is that okay?” Lucia shyly asked, not waiting to sit and make herself comfortable yet if she wasn’t welcome.

“Yes!” Adrianne blurted far too eagerly, instantly regretting her outburst as both girls blush horribly. Nina looked between them confused and feeling mildly left out, until realisation clicked in. Her mouth formed an ‘o’ shape before she smirked.

“Actually, I think I’m going to swim with the boys.” She slowly stood up from Adrianne’s beach chair she was still sharing with the girl. “Ya know, spend some time with the boo.” She giggled as she took steps backwards towards the beach, never once taking her eyes of Adrianne, who looked like she was about to have a meltdown.

“What-no!” It was too late, Nina turned on her heel and sprinted towards the beach and left the two awkward girls behind.

“Would you- ah- like to s-sit?” Adrianne awkwardly asked, always ever so polite.

“There’s only one seat...” Lucia pointed out, blushing at the thought of being so close to her.

“We could share?” The blonde moved over more, patted the seat and smiled up at Lucia. Lucia looked at the small gap, Nina was a tiny girl and fitted perfectly alongside Adrianne’s equally petite body, Lucia wasn’t as small as the other girls.

“I don’t think my fat ass would fit, I’d end up on your lap.” She laughed, before freezing as she realised what she said. She slowly looked down at Adrianne, catching her reaction. The poor girl looked completely frazzled by her comment, her face bright red as she gapped her mouth in shock.

Lucia mentally smacked herself, opening her own mouth, ready to apologise but Adrianne spoke before she could.

“I wouldn’t complain”

It was Lucia’s turn to gap like a fish as Adrianne instantly regretted what she said.

From the Ocean, Nina stood with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face. She couldn’t hear what the two girls were saying but by the red faces and bashful atmosphere, she could tell they things were going exactly as she planned. If a gorgeous chick like Lucia didn’t make Adrianne want to burn the closet she confined herself too, then she didn’t know what would.


End file.
